


Just Between You and Me

by Katzedecimal



Series: Just Between You And Me [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an invisible eavesdropper to consider, Gil has to get creative in order to catch Tarvek up on the two-plus years he's missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before the [March 18, 2016](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20160318) comic.

"Weren't they at war?" Tarvek arched an eyebrow, not pausing in finishing his soup. 

"Informally," Gil agreed, "Until the Holzoi king died, then it went official."

"He died? He wasn't **that** old, was he?"

"No, and considering that the Queen of the Dawn oversaw the transfer of power to the new grand duke, it's all rather suspicious."

"Hmm." Tarvek pushed his empty bowl away to join the other empty plates. "It seems ages since I've actually eaten properly."

Gil looked at him with a trace of sympathy, "I know." He pushed himself to his feet, "Your bath should be ready. I sent Captain Dupree to get you some clothes, so we won't have much time and there are still things you need to know."

Tarvek's eyes glittered, "A bath, too? You know, if it weren't **you** doing all of this, I'd've thought I _did_ die and this is Heaven." He thought about it. "Purgatory, then."

"Ha! You wish." Gil pulled him into the bathroom and closed the door. "Come on then, Sturmvoraus, off with the clothes." He took hold of Tarvek's vest and pulled it up. 

"So there're things you don't want Dupree to hear. That's not good," Tarvek mused, working the tie out of his ponytail. He combed his fingers into the snarls matting his hair and blinked when Gil tugged down his drawers, "I could have done that bit myself..." And blinked again when Gil pulled a chair over to sit on, and opened his own flies. "Uh, Wulfenbach...?"

"Come here," Gil said, taking Tarvek's hand and tugging him over. 

Tarvek shivered as Gil's hands slid over his skin. "Agatha said they'd done something to you and this is highly irregular..."

Gil nodded against Tarvek's throat, "There are things we need to discuss and we don't have much time." He slid his hand down between their bodies. 

Tarvek gasped and shuddered. "Then why are we...?"

Gil smirked a little, "Clears my mind." 

"They **did** do something to you."

Gil nodded, "And it's becoming noticeable. Dupree tells me something happened at Saint Szpac while Agatha and I were working on a project together. It knocked out Agatha's locket. They were pretty loose-lipped in front of the Corbettites and Martellus von Blitzengaard. He might already have figured it out."

"'They?' Lucrezia and...?" Gil squeezed and a spike of pleasure and realisation jolted Tarvek, " _Your father?!_ "

"He's rather old-fashioned about these sorts of things," Gil smiled lazily. 

"I see," Tarvek said, and ducked to kiss Gil deliberately. "I've said it before, I'm certain I can evict Lucrezia from Agatha's mind."

Gil nodded, "You can test it on me."

"Alright," Tarvek sighed, unable to keep from rolling his hips into Gil's grasp, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I might use this knowledge against you?"

"No," Gil squeezed a little tighter, stroking more firmly, "You asked me to trust you; I did. Your formula worked. My staff are fully inoculated and just as well, they're using tiny wasp engines now. But Von Blitzengaard... You need to know about Martellus. He's been murdering Agatha's Jaegers."

" _WHAT?_ When Agatha finds out, she'll...!"

Gil cut him off with a kiss and pulled him close until his lips brushed Tarvek's ear, "Agatha is afraid of Martellus."

Tarvek jerked back to stare at him, horror momentarily overwhelming pleasure. "That's... that is **_not_** good. That means Tweedle's really upped his game. But you said he was caught in the same trap with Agatha? He was missing for two years as well? What has my family been doing in the meantime?"

"Trying to marry me to Xerxsephnia von Blitzengaard."

Tarvek jerked back again, nearly losing his erection, " ** _WHAT?!_** Gil, no! She's just like her brother! I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy!"

Gil frowned, gathering him back, " _I'm_ your worst enemy."

Tarvek nodded vigorously, " **And** I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy! Wulfenbach, you can't do this! You can't marry her!"

"I don't intend to," Gil said, drawing him back down and gathering both of them together in his hand, "But you've confirmed my suspicions." He sighed, resting his forehead against Tarvek's shoulder, "You were right. I _would_ prefer you as the Storm King. Von Blitzengaard is as bad as Lucrezia. If he gains control over Europa, he'll be a tyrant."

Tarvek snorted, "Like your father?"

Gil's head jerked up, "NO. _Not_ like my father. My father was a tyrant for the good of Europa. He didn't use force until it was the only way to preserve the peace. His methodology could be summed up as 'Don't make me come down there.' _You_ promised you'd preserve the peace; Von Blitzengaard isn't thinking about the peace. He isn't thinking about the good of Europa **at all.** "

"And Agatha's afraid of him," Tarvek said thoughtfully. He let his hand fall to join Gil's. "So there are two top priorities: Stopping Lucrezia and stopping Tweedle."

"That's why I need you. If Von Blitzengaard figures it out, if there's a chance I'm going to lose... You're the Storm King? - Fine. You **must** keep him away from Agatha. You **must** preserve the peace, and you **must** do it for the sake of Europa, not for your family's idiotic scheming."

"You're not going to lose - to him," Tarvek smirked. He kissed Gil again and nuzzled his ear, "This is the second time you've saved my life. I haven't forgotten that, or that hug."

"Yes, well... Agatha needs you."

"She needs you, too." He flicked his thumb and grinned at Gil's gasp. "We know who's really going to win, don't we." 

Gil grinned, "You've already picked out your room."

"And I said you could bunk with me," Tarvek giggled. 

"The Castle likes us both."

"Oh my God!" They both dissolved in giggles. 

"Come on," Gil gasped, picking up the pace and grabbing a handkerchief with his free hand, "Dupree will be back any minute. I'll tell you the rest of it while you bathe."

Tarvek didn't reply, not in words. He jerked his hips, sending bolts of pleasure through both of them, gritting his teeth as they both hit the peak... 

He collapsed forward, resting his cheek against Gil's head, panting heavily. He could feel the endorphin rush clearing out the remnants of the poison cleanse, filling him with a sense of peace. "Gil?" he whispered, "Do you think we could ever be friends again?"

Gil smiled. His head was his own for the first time in more than two years, though he knew it wouldn't last. He felt clear for the first time in ages. "Help me fix this mess, then we'll talk."


End file.
